


Vráť sa mi

by mimi_jordan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Romance
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_jordan/pseuds/mimi_jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je vojna a kapitán John Watson je na opušťáku v Londýne. Nemôže si dovoliť žiadne rozptýlenie, ale hlavu má plnú myšlienok na hudobníka, ktorý hrá na saxofóne ako sen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vráť sa mi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Back to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130411) by [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/pseuds/i_ship_an_armada). 



> All credit belongs to great i_ship_an_armada, I own anything.
> 
> Poznámka prekladateľa: preložené so súhlasom autora  
> K čítaniu odporúčam počúvať Moonlight serenade

Niekedy počas druhej svetovej vojny - Londýn 

Kapitán John Watson prebehol dlaňami predok svojej uniformy, zmietol imaginárne zrnko prachu, tak ako to mal vo zvyku vždy keď bol nervózny. Pouličné lampy na ulici boli tmavé, tak ako v celom meste, len červené svetlo nápisu nad klubom farbilo jeho tvár na krvavo; zamračil sa, snažiac sa vytesniť z mysle dôvod, pre ktorý sem dnes prišiel a na čo chce v prvom rade zabudnúť. Vojna. Straty. Jeho neschopnosť ošetriť tých zranených chlapcov. Na tú hrôzu byť schopný ich všetkých uzdraviť, len preto, aby boli poslaní späť do zákopov.  
Vyskočil na obrubník, a zaujal pozornosť vyhadzovača. Hrubokrký svalnatý muž sledoval vstupujúcich vojakov ako jastrab, už len jeho prítomnosť stačila na udržanie poriadku.

„Zasa späť, pane?“ opýtal sa vyhadzovač priateľsky, vedúci úsmev na tvári, keď zasalutoval. „Niekto vám musel padnúť do oka.“  
John sa zasmial, odzdravil naučeným pohybom ruky, placho odvrátiac oči. „Alebo si len chcem vychutnať pohár whisky.“ Začervenal sa a bol vďačný za červené osvetlenie, keď míňal dvere vstúpiac do iného sveta.  
Cez vzduch naplnený dymom sa nedalo nič vidieť a John nakrčil nos nad zápachom, hoci naň bol zvyknutý. Biele prikryté stolíky, tak pätnásť, obklopujúce malý tanečný parket preplnený pármi. Hudba, odvážna a ťaživá, opantávala jeho zmysly – Mesačná serenáda, pomyslel si John – zvýraznená clivým zvukom jediného saxofónu vznášajúceho sa nad ostatnými nástrojmi. Vyčnieval, a možno práve preto ho John zaregistroval v tom momente ako prekročil prah dverí.  
Niekto do neho vrazil, vojak v dobre padnúcej uniforme, poháre s drinkami v rukách. Iba na seba pokývali, po neohrabanom pozdrave a nezdarenom pokuse o salutovanie, mu John v tomto prostredí odpustil nedostatok znalosti jeho šarže. Mladý vojak sa presunul smerom k stolíku k ostatným – mladým mužom a ženám, v uniformách i v civile.  
John blúdil pohľadom po tanečnom parkete, po pároch pohupujúcich sa v rytme hudby, spojených rukách na uniformovaných hrudiach a na pozadí toho všetkého traja muži hrajúci na pódiu. Presnejšie povedané, jeden muž.  
Stál, lesklé neusporiadané kučery, bledá pleť, ostré črty, spôsob akým držal svoj nástroj, akoby to bol milenec zaslúžiac si tú najväčšiu starostlivosť. Jeho dlhé prsty kĺzali po klapkách, oči zavreté, dlhé mihalnice rozprestreté po tvári a viditeľné aj z miesta kde stál John.  
Vyhliadnuc si malý stolík vpredu založený prázdnymi pohármi, si John razil cestu pomedzi stoly obsadené klábosiacimi šťastnými ľuďmi, aby si sadol. Odtiaľto mal ničím nerušený výhľad, pretože stôl stál trochu bokom, čo malo pri výhľade na pódium nespornú výhodu . Zvonivý smiech a výrazné hlasy snažiace sa prehlušiť melódiu nemohli Johna vyrušiť ani v najmenšom.  
Toto bol hlavný dôvod, pre ktorý sem chodil tri noci po sebe, nie kvôli whisky. Prvý večer, v utorok, počas ich vystúpenia sa John opýtal čašníka ako často tu hrajú. Čašník mu ochotne poskytol informáciu, ktorú potreboval; hrali v klube štyri dni po sebe, od stredy do soboty. Druhý večer, John zostal stáť vzadu, opretý o stenu v tieňoch, popíjajúc svoju whisky, uvažujúc nad sebou a dôvodmi prečo by sa mal alebo nemal držať ďalej. Dnes, naposledy, prišiel sem, aby sa rozlúčil a uchoval si v pamäti všetky spomienky na saxofonistu, ktoré mal a ktoré si so sebou odniesť mohol odniesť. Kým počúval, napadla mu bláznivá myšlienka, či sem ešte raz niekedy príde, keďže dnes bol John na odchode. Pochyboval o tom, pretože nevedel kedy by to bolo a zajtra večer bude na ceste do Francúzska a na front. A iba Pán Boh vie či, to v zdraví prežije až do konca.

Zjavila sa malá čašníčka s úprimnými hnedými očami a obratne očistila stôl. „Čo vám mám priniesť kapitán Watson?“ John sa usmial, zvyknutý, že obsluha v tomto podniku registruje jeho náramenníky a menovku. „Škótsku prosím, kráska.“ Kým ona pracovala on oči opäť stočil na saxofonistu, ako pritiahnuté magnetom. Čašníčka, leštiac posledný pohár, sa naklonila k jeho uchu a zašepkala: „Volá sa Sherlock.“  
Johnom myklo a začervenal sa, zahanbený tým, aký je priehľadný. Pošúchal si rukou tvár a vydal priškrtený smiech. Vľúdne sa na neho usmiala, v očiach vedúci pohľad. „Máte to napísané na čele, zlatko.“ Utešujúco mu poklepala po ramene. „Je výstredný. Zásadne nehovorí s hosťami, ale mohla by som vás.....?“ začala a ukázala rukou k pódiu.  
„Nie,“ prerušil ju pokývaním hlavy. „Nie, ďakujem.“ Prečistil si hrdlo. Chvíľu na neho pozerala, potom prikývla a odišla.  
John zamrkal, študoval profil mužov profil ....Sherlockov profil, jeho ústa pritisnuté k náustku saxofónu, jeho sústredený výraz, a to aj so zavretými očami. Nie, stretnutie s ním je kolosálne zlý nápad. Nemohol si dovoliť žiadne emocionálne pletky, a hoci zoznámenie sa s ním neznamenalo zaangažovanosť, John aj tak vedel, že spomienka na tohto muža ho bude prenasledovať aj do Francúzska a aj ďalej, ak to prežije. Čokoľvek viac by ho rozptýlilo a rozptýlenie v boji sa rovná istej smrti.  
Čas sa zastavil, neskutočný v stužkách dymu a zmyselných dráždivých tónoch linúcich sa z pódia. Noc pokročila, John sediac uprostred toho všetkého, páry tancujúce blízko seba, hlavy naklonené v rozhovoroch bližšie a bližšie, prázdne poháre a on upíjal whisky z toho svojho. Mal by viac komunikovať, pomyslel si, síce hovoril s niekoľkými mužmi a ženami, ktorí sa pristavili ho pozdraviť, alebo ho požiadať, či by sa k nim nepridal, ale pohnúť sa niekam a odlepiť oči od pódia sa zdalo ako tá najťažšia úloha pod slnkom a on nemal silu to urobiť. Keď si kapela urobila prestávku medzi vystúpeniami a posledná nota doznela v ohlušujúcom potlesku, Sherlock konečne otvoril oči, položil svoj nástroj do zamatového púzdra a prijal čaj od jedného z členov skupiny – striebrovlasého klaviristu so žraločím úsmevom.  
John mohol byť očarený, ale určite nebol slepý.  
Sherlock sa postavil a natiahol, prehol chrbát, otočil hlavou na dlhom krku, až potom si vzal svoj čaj a zmizol za zlatočerveným závesom do zákulisia bez jediného pohľadu do hľadiska.  
John cítil fyzický pocit straty, keď sledoval jeho odchod obdivujúc štíhle ladné línie v dokonale padnúcich nohaviciach a bordovej košeli, ktorá tesne obopínala jeho hruď. Povzdychol si a želal si, aby okolnosti boli iné, život bol iný, svet bol iný.  
Dopil posledný hlt whisky, posledný raz strelil pohľadom tam, kde ešte pred chvíľou sedel Sherlock a položil ruky na stôl, aby sa zdvihol k odchodu.  
„Odchádzaš tak skoro?“ mäkký hrdelný hlas mu zavrnel do ucha.  
John zmrzol, keď Sherlock vstúpil do jeho zorného poľa a sadol si na voľnú stoličku oproti nemu s hrnčekom v rukách. Johna bodol náhly osteň túžby, keď sa Sherlock zaklonil, dlhé nohy pohodlne natiahnuté pre seba, otierajúc ich o Johnove pod bielou látkou obrusu. Ľadovo modrým pohľadom hodnotil Johna s iskričkami záujmu v očiach a John sa cítil odhalený. Na kosť.  
Kvapka potu mu stiekla po chrbte a prečistil si hrdlo: „Dopil som svoj drink.“  
Sherlockove ústa sa zavlnili pobavením a upil z čaju. „Kúpim ti ďalší,“ odvetil ponad okraj hrnčeka s pohľadom upreným na neho.  
Čas sa na okamih zastavil, nabitý napätím, dokým John, napriek všetkým tajným argumentom, nepočul sám seba hovoriť, „Poprosím si škótsku, ďakujem.“  
Sherlock zakýval na čašníčku, tá sa usmiala a mrkla na Johna keď prišla ku stolu. Sherlock zamrmlal objednávku ani nepozrúc jej smerom a ona odišla pripraviť drinky – whisky pre Johna a ďalší čaj pre Sherlocka. Čakali v tichosti, hľadiac jeden na druhého; Johnovi sa trepotalo srdce v hrudi, Sherlock bol zblízka ešte krajší, každá jeho línia štíhla a elegantná, jemný náznak potu v priehlbine jeho krku. John preglgol a odvrátil zrak, premožený predstavou seba láskajúceho to miestečko, kĺžúceho perami po bledej pleti, túžiaci označkovať si ho. Pomrvil sa na stoličke, rozum mu jasne velil, že je čas odísť.  
„Prosím nie,“ povedal Sherlock.  
John sa obrátil naspäť k nemu, oči rozšírené. „Čo nie?“  
V Sherlockových očiach sa mihol tieň, naklonil hlavu a oči sa mu opäť rozžiarili.  
„Neodchádzaj.“  
John sa zamračil. „Ako si...?“  
Sherlock sa usmial a Johnove slová sa vyparili do prázdna.  
„Toto je tvoja tretia noc tu, kapitán Watson. Dáš si pohár whisky, sleduješ ma pri hraní a odídeš po prvej prestávke. Dve predchádzajúce noci som bol príliš pomalý na to, aby som ťa chytil než si odišiel preč, ale dnes som mal šťastie. Nemienim ťa nechať odísť.“  
„Páči....sa mi ako ty....tvoja kapela hrá,“ koktal John zaskočený presnosťou Sherlockových pozorovaní.  
Sherlock pokračoval, akoby John nič nepovedal. „Si kapitán John Watson z piatej Northumberlandskej Divízie. Armádny doktor, tak blízko frontu, ako sa len dá, bez priamej účasti na bojoch. Odchádzaš zajtra večer na .....Campanii, predpokladám, namierenej do Francúzska, k ešte horším bojom.“ Sherlock prižmúril oči. „Obávaš sa, že sa tento krát z boja nevrátiš, ale nemal by si si sa znepokojovať. Vrátiš sa.“ Ďalší hlt, potom Sherlock položil hrnček na stôl a zopäl ruky dokopy s prstami opretými o bradu.  
Johna pobúril a ohúril fakt, že Sherlock o ňom toľko vedel, hoci si medzi sebou vymenili iba pár viet, ale najviac ho pobúrilo jeho posledné vyhlásenie.  
„To nemôžeš vedieť.“  
Sherlock sa usmial, otvorene a úprimne a John mal čo robiť, aby nezastonal nahlas.  
„Môžem,“ povedal Sherlock a Johna zabolelo srdce nad istotou v Sherlockovom hlase; akoby poznal budúcnosť, hoci bola príliš temná a neistá. Stačilo sa započúvať do jačiacich sirén nad Londýnom, aby človek uznal tento fakt.  
„Ako teda môžeš vedieť, že nezomriem? Chceš o mne zmieniť ešte niečo? Práve sme sa stretli, takže asi ťažko, podotýkam.“  
Nechcel aby jeho slová vyzneli ostro, ale vyzneli, preto John zjemnil svoj hlas a opýtal sa:“ Kto si?“  
Sherlock pokrčil plecami. „To už vieš. Moje meno je Sherlock Holmes a viem, že nezomrieš, pretože som ťa práve našiel a život predsa nemôže byť taký krutý, no nie?“. Tak nevinné, naivné slová z tak nepravdepodobne vyzerajúceho zdroja.  
John sa zasmial, a znelo to smutne aj jemu samému. „Môže, a je, každý deň tam vonku.“ Mávol rukou za seba, obsiahnuc všetko, nielen klub.  
Na Sherlockovej tvári sa objavil zamyslený výraz, jazykom na moment kmitol po perách. „Potom by sme asi mali správne využiť čas, ktorý máme. Nepremárniť ani minútu.“ Zubami zaťahal za spodnú peru.  
Oh, áno, ozvalo sa Johnove podvedomie, zovrel ruky v päsť na kline, bojujúc s tým. „Ty nemôžeš..... Čo žiadaš?“  
„Dnešok, prítomnosť.“ Sherlock prebehol očami po Johnovi zhora nadol a neuveriteľne hlbokým hlasom dodal: „Viac, keď sa vrátiš späť ku mne.“  
John neveriaco valil zrak nad vyslovenou žiadosťou, ústa dokorán, neschopný odpovedať, lebo od prekvapenia stratil reč. Sherlock nevedel o čo ho žiadal. Alebo, možno vedel, ale bolo mu to jedno.  
Narovnal sa a naklonil dopredu, položil ruky – veľké a teplé, tak teplé - na Johnove kolená, narušiac jeho osobný priestor. Johna zalialo teplo a celé telo mu zachvátila príjemná triaška. Dlane ho zovreli, v tichej odpovedi. Súhlasne.  
„Budem vedieť aká je tvoja odpoveď, ak tu budeš sedieť aj po skončení môjho vystúpenia.“ Sherlock si znova zahryzol do pery, jemne zaťahal. S rumencom na tvári, hľadiac Johnovi do očí, povedal: „Ak tu zostaneš, pôjdeme ku mne domov, dnes, som ochotný pristúpiť na čokoľvek čo máľ rád. Ak odídeš, obaja si budeme žiť svoje životy s výčitkou nad premárnenou príležitosťou.“  
S tými slovami Sherlock vlepil na jeho ústa jemný nevinný bozk a zmizol v dave, nechajúc za sebou civiaceho Johna.  
John sa nepohol, bál sa, že by mohol zabudnúť chuť Sherlockových pier na svojich, bál sa straty toho kúzla, ktorým ho Sherlock opantal. Chcel si to uchovať, udržať, navždy.  
Ale jeho myseľ zvádzala vlastný boj.  
Nemohol predsa cítiť niečo také k niekomu koho práve stretol. Bolo absolútne nemožné mať takéto myšlienky zákerne atakujúce jeho myseľ.  
John bol praktický muž. Zásadový. Neveril v lásku na prvý pohľad a mal niekoľko veľmi vážnych dôvodov zdvihnúť sa zo stoličky a odísť odtiaľto preč.  
Ale za okamžik, si nebol schopný spomenúť ani na jeden z nich.  
Boj sa skončil v tichosti, bez fanfár, keď Sherlock opäť vystúpil na pódium a začal hrať. Tentokrát hral s otvorenými očami, prilepenými po celý čas na Johnovi, dokým neuvoľnil zovreté ruky na kline a nevzal si svoj druhý pohár whisky.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Keď na druhý deň postával v prístavišti na nábreží, batoh na pleci, telo príjemne unavené na tých správnych miestach. Myseľ plnú spomienok na úžasných posledných dvadsaťštyri hodín. Vykročil vpred bez pocitu strachu, či zlej predtuchy.  
John Watson nastúpil na palubu Campánie s úsmevom na perách a srdcom plným nádeje na šťastnú budúcnosť.  
FIN.


End file.
